


And the Beat of Your Heart

by unsettled



Category: Sherlock Holmes (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-03
Updated: 2010-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coward finds a comfort in this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the Beat of Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_me09](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the_me09).



Coward never thought Blackwood would be one for indulgences like this, and yet, it's a frequent occurrence, for him to drift off feeling warm and secure and – though he'd never say it out loud – loved, when Blackwood has him pressed close to his side, arm curled around him and resting on his back as Coward turns on his side, sets his ear to the low, relentless beat of Blackwood's heart and sets his breathing to match the chest beneath him. He falls asleep to this pattern of reassurance, and wakes, sometimes, to lips on his brow and – maybe, maybe, maybe only imagined – a whisper in his ear.


End file.
